Marina Bell
Marina Bell is a contender on the second season of Project: Glee. About She was born in Wiesbaden, Germany. Until she was 12 years old, Marina live there. At her 13th birthday she and her parents moved to Los Angeles were Marina is living now in a big house in Beverly Hills. She must move there because her parents got a new job and a better payment to pay the house in Beverly Hills. She attended the Beverly Hills East were she gratuated last year. At the moment she doesn't attend a college because no college does get along with her wheelchair. Marina has got a younger sister. Her name is Samira and she is 16 years old. Marinas biggest wish is to be an actress or singer but hopefully she hopes that she can be both at the same time. Because of a car accident Marina sits in a wheelchair. But not all of her time. For some hours of the day (5 - 6 hours) she is allowed to walk but only with crutches or help of other people. She is single and doesn't have a boyfriend in all her lifetime. When she thinks of her being in this wheelchair she get very vulnerbal about it. Appearance She is 5'7" in height, brown eyes and dark brown hair. Actually she looks like on the photo in the infobox. Personality Because of the accident Marina has got a strength personality. She fights to get to her goals. But if she need to, she can help other people and also give advices for them when they needed some. She is very strong self-confidence. Marina is friendly to other people and does not open up herself when she notices that someone doesn't like her and will maybe hurt her. But if she has got friends or maybe best friends she shares everything with them. Trivia *Because of a car accident Marina sits since the age of 13 years in a wheelchair. She can also walk but only 5 to 6 hours a day with crutches or help from other people. *Her favourite series are "Glee", "Pretty Little Liars" and "The Walking Dead". *She gets emotional when she thinks of the car accident or must talk about it. She also get emotional when she thinks about not being loved by a boy. *She doesn't have a crush on someone in Project: Glee. During the time at Project: Glee she will be single all the time. *She will have a friendship with Reid. *She has got a strong self-confidence. She fights to get to her goals. *Has got a little sister called Samira. *She likes the movie "Camp Rock" and all the other Disney Movies. *Her favourite songs from "Glee" is "Never Say Never" by Jake Puckerman and "Chasing Pavements" by Marley Rose. *She wants to be a singer or an actress. If she could combine both, she would do it. *She wants to show other people in a wheelchair where they can get if they fight for it. She wanted to show them that the life is not over if people sits in wheelchairs, too. Quotes Songs Solos Solos (in a group number) Songs Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Season Two Contenders Category:Contenders